Mother
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry gets another chance at a new life with no memory of the past, new powers, and a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If someone had asked Fate if she was happy with the magical population of Europe. Fate would have given them all of the bad luck in the world and then sit back, put her legs up, eat popcorn, and laugh while they suffered. She would do this, because Fate was not happy with them at all. For the last hundred years, witches and wizards began to believe that magic was their right to have, instead of a gift. She watched how they became a backward society, killing the so called muggleborns, family inbreeding, because they believed that their magic would stay pure and become stronger if they married inside their families, but instead of their magic getting stronger, it was getting weaker, and the Dark Lords were popping up one after another. The rest of the world isn't giving her this much trouble as Europe does.

When Tom Riddle was getting out of hand, Fate sent them a chosen one, a child of prophecy to defeat him. Fate thought that they would have learned their lesson by now, but no. After Tom's defeat, the parents declared the wrong twin as the chosen one, while the other was forgotten by all except for the house elves who raised her. Fate watched how her chosen cried herself to sleep almost every night until she was ten because her mother forgot her. By the time she had entered Hogwarts, her eyes held no emotions in them, and when she was called up to be sorted, everyone was in shock that there was a second child. Fate thought that they would realize the truth, but no. Her brother spend nasty rumors about her that caused her to become an outcast with no friends. Even her house, the Hufflepuffs, wanted nothing to do with her and they were known for their loyalty. Yeah right!

Her teachers were no help at all, as they were too focused on her twin. Fate watched her go through the first five years of Hogwarts and how the emptiness grew inside of her chosen until there was nothing. People who looked into her eyes would say that she didn't have a soul that she was just an empty shell. During those five years, she probably spoke about thirty words and that was at her sorting. Now, Fate is watching her chosen fighting a death eater in the ministry. Her twin came running to her for help, after he had received a false vision about his godfather being captured and tortured. As her chosen got closer to the Veil, Fate had an idea. She will send her chosen through the Veil into a different world, with no memories, so she could start a new life. And finally, Fate will teach Europe a lesson that they would never forget ever.

Fate is going to fix her mistake, and give her chosen one, Anna Potter, a new beginning.

_At the Ministry_

As Anna was fighting Bellatrix, she was regretting coming and trying to help her twin, James Jr. She was surprised at feeling the emotion of regret when she normally felt nothing. But she somehow knew her time was soon going to be up. That did not scare her at all, because she was tired of her life and not being able to feel, always suffering, and having no one to go to for help. May be when she dies, she will finally find peace that she looking for her whole life. She believed if she dies here, no one will mourn for her.

BAM! The door exploded and the members of the Order of the Phoenix came in. And Lily came in with a cry, "I won't let you scum hurt my son!"

Anna made the mistake of looking away from her opponent, just to give her mother a look of pain. The pain was back, she thought that she rid of it when she was ten. She turned back to face Bellatrix as a cutting hex hit her left side of her face over her eye. She gave a scream that got her mother's attention.

"Hey Mudblood, you've seemed to forgot that you had a daughter. So I guess you wouldn't miss her. Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled. And the same time, Anna whispered the killing curse, if she was going to die, she was taking Bellatrix with her. The spells hit their mark. Bellatrix was dead with a shocked look on her face, while Anna screamed in pain as she flew backwards through the black cloth of the Veil.

Everyone stopped fighting as they could not believe what just happened. Lily Potter froze as she watched her daughter go through the Veil of Death. It was then that she realized she didn't have any memories of her daughter at all. James Potter had tears flowing down his face as he faced his biggest mistake of his life. Sirius Black could not believe that he let his goddaughter down and had forgotten about her. James Jr. did not know what to think, he would soon face regret of treating his twin like dirt. For the rest of his life, he would questioned why would she helped him when he did not even been nice to her.

The Death Eaters could not believe that a mere child killed their strongest fighter. They were weak without her and to save their own lives from the wrath of their master, they surrendered.

_At Hogwarts_

Professor Snape was waiting in the Headmaster's office when Sybil Trelawney entered.

"The Headmaster is not here, so you will have to come back later," Snape snapped at her.

When she did not leave, he opened his mouth to say something, when she started to speak, but this time, it was like a hundreds of voices speaking at the same time.

**THE CHOSEN ONE HAS DIED,**

**FATE IS GOING TO COME TO JUDGE US,**

**TO TEACH A LESSON THAT WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.**

**BOTH LIGHT AND DARK ARE GOING TO LOSE,**

**FATE HAD ENOUGH**

**SHE GAVE US A CHOSEN ONE**

**A CHILD OF PROPHECY**

**BUT THE WRONG ONE WAS CHOSEN**

**NOW WE WILL PAY THE PRICE**

**NOW FATE WILL HAVE HER FUN**

**WE HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**BE PREPARED!**

Snape was in shock, this was his second prophecy that he heard from the same woman. But now he understood the meaning. Fate was pissed and make this war an example. He only can pray that he will survive.

With Marco the Phoenix

Marco was flying around to see if were any enemy ships around Waters 7. Because Pops needed another ship built. Marco chuckled, with the way Pops is picking up and adopting people, they will be needing more than two ships. Suddenly something caught his eye, so he flew over towards it and saw it was a young girl and she was dropping towards the sea. Marco could blood on her face, so dived and caught her in his talons. He saw she was unconscious and needed medical attention, so he started to fly back to the ship as fast as possible. Little did he know that she is going to be an important part of their lives.

AN: I was thinking about how the Whitebeard crew considers their captain as their father, but there were no one that they considered as their mother. So I thought why can't we add a mother and also make it a crossover. And I came up with this. I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Whitebeard, Marco, and several others were either sitting down on the floor or in chairs and staring at nothing or pacing up and down the hallway, muttering to themselves and making the others nervous. They were shocked when Marco came back early, they were about to ask if he had seen an enemy's ship, when they saw he gently set down a bloody figure. Marco then started to yell out orders to get the ship's doctor and he picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing of the ship. Everyone did what they were told to do. Once, the Doc and several nurses went to work cleaning and patching up her injuries while everyone else waited in the hallway. When Whitebeard questioned Marco about what happened to her. Marco told what he knew, that he saw her falling from the sky and that was it.

One of the crew told them that if she fell from the sky, she must of came from one of the sky islands that are floating around up there. Whitebeard thought it could be a possibility, but they won't know for sure until she wakes up and tells them what happened to her. So for now, the only thing to do is to wait.

**(Scene Break)**

It had been four hours of waiting and everyone was mostly asleep or doing other things like playing poker with some friends or reading a book, when the door opened and Doc stepped out of the room. Everyone either woke up or stopped what they were doing, and looked at him with concern. He looked like he had aged another five years and had not slept for at least a day. There was some spots of blood on the front of his clothes.

Marco stood up, walked over to Doc, and asked, "How is she doing, Doc?"

"Well, she is in a bad shape, but she will live, I'm sure on that," Doc told them, making them sigh in relief. It was very good news that she will live.

Whitebeard then asked, "So what are her injuries?"

Doc looked at the clipboard in his hand and said, "If we ever catch who did this to her, they will have a slow painful death. She has several cracked and bruised ribs, a long deep cut over her right eye, thankfully her eye is not damaged. She has a head wound to the front lope of the brain, so there is a chance that she will not have any memories at all. But that is not the worst of it. It seems that someone has fried her nervous system. The good news is that there is no permanent to her system and it will be likely that it will be healed in about a couple of weeks."

Marco was relieved that there was hardly any permanent damage, so he then asked, "Doc, when do you expect her to wake up?"

"I don't know for sure, and if I have to guess, she would probably wake up in a couple of days," With that Doc handed his findings to his captain Whitebeard and left to clean up.

"So, Pops, what's going to happen to her when she is fully healed from her injuries?" Someone asked.

"Well, if she wants to go back to where she came from, we will take her back, but if she wants to stay here, then we will have to see where she will fit in the best and what her skills are," Whitebeard said, before going back to his room. So he can drink his sake and think things through in peace, leaving Marco behind to deal with things.

Marco looked at the other members of the crew that were either sitting or standing around and ordered, "Come on, men, we can't hang around here until she wakes up, we have things to do and chores that are needed to be done. So hop to it." With that everyone including Marco left the hospital wing to go back to work. But suddenly a thought crossed Marco's mind, the young woman does not have any other clothes to wear and there are no other women on board so she can't borrow any their clothes. So he changed directions and headed to where the captain would probably be.

When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Whitebeard looked at him and asked, "Marco, my son, what brings you here?"

"I would like permission and some money to go into town and to buy the girl some clothes for her to wear, since her own is ruined," Marco politely replied.

"Hmm, I did not think about that, so go and buy what you think that she may need," With that, Whitebeard tossed a roll of berries to Marco. He caught it, said his thanks, and left. He thought, _How hard is it to shop for a woman._ That thought will come back to haunt him.

**(Scene Break)**

It was getting close to evening, and Marco wanted to cry. He did not know that a woman needed so many clothes. He took Thatch and Vista with him to help with the shopping. Marco thought it would only take a few hours to get these things on the list that was given to them by the nurses. Marco asked them why that the girl could not borrow their clothes, they said that their clothes won't fit her and they are not made for the work that is required to be done on the ship.

Marco realized that bras will not work for being on a ship and that they will probably cause trouble for the girl. So he decided to buy chest wraps instead. He got at least a dozen or so chest wraps in different colors. Then the next thing on the list was underwear. So with a very red face, he got the right size panties as quickly as he could, before the women that were in that section could call him a pervert and slap him. While Marco was doing that, Thatch and Vista were picking out shirts, pants, shorts, and foot wear. They got the right size, because the nurses wrote her measurements down on the paper for them. They even got some dresses that would fit her. In case, she likes to wear them more than pants and also, for special occasions like festivals, parades, and among other things.

When they got back to their ship, a snowy white owl landed on Marco's shoulder. The other two were snickering at the sight, because of Marco's phoenix form and now it seemed that other birds think that Marco is their friend and that it was safe to be around him.

"Shoo, go away. You two, shut it." Marco snapped at them. The owl flew to one of the masts, but not before smacking his head with its wing. Once, it was settled down, the owl glared at them.

They went to the hospital wing and handed the nurses that were on duty, the shopping bags, and left to get something to eat and to go to bed.

**(Scene Break)**

It was almost three days, since the girl first appeared. The head nurse, Will was making sure that her wounds were healing the way they sure be, when the said girl moved and opened her eye. (The other eye is wrapped up with bandages.) Will was stunned at the color of her eye, never did she seen that bright green eye color and she saw a lot of people.

"I am glad that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?" Will asked with a bright smile as she moved closer to the girl.

The girl blinked her eye as she looked at her, before slowly replied, "Every thing hurts too much to move. I don't want to seem to be rude, but who are you? Or better yet, who am I?"

AN: Sorry that it's a short chapter, but the others will be longer hopefully. So what do you think about it? I hope that you like it. Please review.

I have some problems with the pairing, who do you want Anna to be paired with?

Also, the next chapter will reveal Anna's new name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She was nervous, very nervous, because today was the day that she would be aloud to leave the hospital wing and she will meet everyone. The only people that she met was Marco, the Doc, the nurses, and the captain, Whitebeard. And also today she will be telling everyone her new name. She took a shower, and then got dressed in a blue t-shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and sandals. As she looked at herself in the full length mirror, she was happy with the way she looked.

She thought back to earlier in the week when Marco and Whitebeard visited her and asked her to choose a name for herself and if she wanted to travel with them for a while. She told them that she would be very happy to travel with them, but its going to take some time before she can come up with a name for herself. As a few days passed, she thought of the name Luna and when she thought of that name, that was when she got her first flashback of her past.

_Flashback _

_It looked like to be inside of an old stone castle and in front of her was a group of older girls picking on a younger girl with silverfish/whitish hair. The bullying was getting worse, so she pushed her way through the group and stood in front of the girl as if she guarding her from them._

"_Leave her alone, she never did anything to you. So what if she is a little different, that does not give you the right to bully her. You either leave her alone or I will make you regret it," She snapped at them as she was glaring at them in a way that would make Snape proud of her._

_The group of girls decided that she was not worth their time, so they just walked away, and also she had a reputation of being curse happy, thanks to her brother spreading rumors that she was into the Dark Arts. _

"_Are you alright, Luna, that's your name, right?" She asked as she helped her up and started to pick up the girl's things._

"_Yes, I'm fine. You're correct, Luna is my name. You did not need to help me. They would become tire of picking on me and then they would go away after a while," Luna told her with a care free attitude._

"_It does not matter. I like to help you out, because that's what friends do, right?" She asked her while studying her expression._

_ "Friends? We're friends?" Luna asked with a look of surprise and hope that showed in her big blue eyes as she looked at her._

_ "Of course, we are friends. Everyone needs friends. Would you like to be my friend, Luna?" She asked her._

_ "Yes, I would like to be friends," Luna said. She smiled back at her and said, "Well then, my name is…."_

_End of Flashback _

There was a knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts. Will, one of the nurses struck her head inside the room and said, "If you are ready, you can follow me to your new room that is where you are going to be living while you stay here on the Moby Dick."

"Thanks, Will. I finally decided on a name for myself," She told her as they walked down the halls of the ship.

"Oh! What name did you choose?" Will asked.

"Luna, I decided that my name will be Luna," She replied.

"I believe that name does suit you, Luna," Will said as they stopped at a door.

"Wow!" Was all she said when she opened the door and saw what was inside. It was amazing, well at least to her it was, there was a good sized bed with a blue comforter, a bookshelf that was made to keep the books in their place even in rough waters and there were a couple of books in there already, a wooden dresser with designs of the sea carved into the wood, a desk and a chair and on the desk were inkwells, pens, and other things, a full length mirror on the wall, and a good sized closet right next to the mirror. The colors were in different shades of blue, it was all very beautiful.

"The guys did not know what color was your favorite, so they picked out what color that they thought you may like," Will told her while she was very pleased on how good of a job that they did.

"I love it. Its beautiful," Luna said as she looked around the room.

"I know for sure that Marco and the others will be very pleased that you like your new room," Will said. "Please remember that your nervous system is still healing and that it can not take too much stress or it will be back at the beginning stages of healing. So take it easy and don't do anything that will stress you out."

"Don't worry, I will take it easy. And thanks for everything, Will," Luna told her whiling smiling at her.

"You're welcome and no problem," With that Will left Luna on her own. Luna laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**(Scene Break)**

Luna woke up from her nap when Marco called through the door and said, "Hey, are you up? Its time for lunch."

Luna opened her bedroom door and said, "Thanks, I was getting a little bit hungry. Oh, before I forget I want to thank you for the room. Its perfect."

Marco smiled at her in relief. He was very nervous about her reaction to the room. So he said, "I am glad that you like it. And also I heard from Will that your name is Luna."

Luna nodded, and then said to him, "A couple of days ago, when I came up with that name, I got my first flashback and I found out that it was my friend's name. So I will honor her, by taking up her name for myself."

"That is a nice way to remember her, then. I like the name, Luna." Marco said before leading her into the cafeteria. "Well, here we are, the cafeteria."

Luna looked around the room and saw it was very dirty and messy. There was even food stuck to the ceiling and the walls. Well at least, it looks like the men do have some table manners. There was about at least a hundred men eating or talking around the big room. There was at least three long tables and three pairs of benches that seemed to be covered with grime.

"Don't you guys ever clean up this place?" Luna asked Marco as they went through the food line while putting food on their plates that seemed to be edible.

"Well, not really," Marco admitted while looking a bit embarrassed. "You can do something about if you want. Whatever you need, just name it and I will make sure that you get it, okay?"

"Okay, I will be needing buckets, clean water, scrub brushes, soap, brooms, rags, cleaning supplies, and about ten of your men. I think that will cover it for now," Luna said as she looked around wondering what she got herself into.

**(Scene Break)**

In the meantime at Hogwarts was the original Luna, sitting on her bed with tears running down her face. She just came back from the reading of Anna's Will in Gringotts. She can not believe that her only friend was dead. Somehow Anna knew that she was going to die soon. Luna was surprised at how rich her best friend was. Even in death, Anna still took care of her. Her friend had bought a house in the Americas and told her that she should move there immediately, because she did not want to see her friend in the afterlife until she was old from age and covered with wrinkles. Anna even stated that she was very happy and proud to be her friend, no matter what.

Luna decided that she was going to make Anna proud and live her life with her father away from the chaos that was happening around them. She can't believe that Anna gave her and her father a new chance at life. She will do her proud, so when she dies, she will have stories to Anna.

AN: I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

The results from the voting on who should be paired with Anna (Luna):

**Shanks- 4**

**Ace- 7**

**Whitebeard- 3**

**Marco- 2**

**Mihawk- 1**

Thanks for the votes. Keep on voting for your favorite.

I want to say thanks to:

Sallamanda- cool penname. Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like it. Yes, Anna is still 16.

Goku- again, cool penname. Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It took several long days to get the cafeteria and the kitchen clean. Marco and the others were stunned when they were finally aloud to enter the cafeteria and to see it this clean. It was amazing. Luna and the others who worked on cleaning the area did a wonderful job.

"You guys sure did a wonderful job cleaning up. I like it," Whitebeard said cheerfully.

Luna and the others smiled, but a shadow appeared on Luna's face as she said, "Because it is clean, it does not mean that all of you can make a mess. Be warned, if any one of you makes a mess, you will clean it up immediately or I will have you scrub everything with a toothbrush and you will not be allowed to leave until everything is clean, got it?"

Everyone including Whitebeard, nodded as they were scared at the sudden threat that Luna gave them. They made a mental note to clean up any messes that they may have caused in the future. They don't want to get on her bad side and spend weeks cleaning.

Whitebeard suddenly laughed and said, "Just like a mother."

The crew nodded in agreement at their captain's statement that Luna is like a mother, making sure things are clean and that they stay clean.

"It would be nice to have a mother figure on board the ship," Marco said as they getting their food.

Vista chuckled and said to Marco, "It looks like that we do have a mother figure on board, but most of us don't realize it until later."

Marco nodded as he sat down next to Luna and made sure that he did not make a mess in front of her.

**(Scene Break)**

Luna and a few others were working on cleaning the bath tubs and the bathrooms as they were filthy. How can anyone stay clean with everything so dirty, Luna may never know. After the nurses saw how she and some of the crewmates cleaned up the kitchen area, they thanked them repeatedly. And also the nurses told Luna how they tried to get others to clean up because it was unhealthy for it to stay unclean, but it seemed to be that once the nurses got the place clean, less than a day later, it was back to its dirty self.

So Luna took up the task of getting the ship clean and to keep it clean. Suddenly there was a loud crash and some cursing, Luna and the others raced out to see what had happened. One of the guys who were under her command, Luke, fell down and the fresh clean water from the pails was spilled everywhere.

"Luke, are you alright?" Luna asked him as she carefully made her way to where he was, but half way there, she slipped and started to fall backwards. It was like slow motion for her, as she fell, water shot up and grabbed, yes grabbed her, saving her from injury and then the water set her back on her feet.

"What the hell just happen?" Matt, another one under her command, asked in shock at what he and the others just witnessed.

"I think that we should tell Pops of what just happen here. Maybe he has some answers," Luke said as the others nodded in agreement.

"But what about the water on the ground, what if someone walks here, slips, and gets hurt. I believe that we should mop up here first…" Luna stopped as she and the others watched the water go back into the pails. What was surprising, the water was still clean.

"That was weird. Hey, Luna, you may have a gift with water," Matt said with a smile on his face. When they made sure that no one would get hurt, they made their way to where Whitebeard was.

**(Scene Break)**

Luna, Matt, and Luke just told Whitebeard what just happen a couple of minutes ago. They watched as Whitebeard sat there on his chair, thinking. Finally, he spoke up, "So let me get this straight, Luke here, fell and spilled water all over the floor and when Luna went to see if he was alright, she slipped, but instead of falling down, the water shoots up and grabs her and put her back on her feet. And then, when she states that the water needs to be mopped up before someone else get hurts, but before anyone could do anything, the water on its own, goes back into the pails. Now did I get that right?"

"Yes that's what happened. I don't know how I did It." Luna looked close to panicking.

"Vista, send a message to Jimbei and tell him that we need him to help us with something," Whitebeard ordered one of his commanders to do.

"It will be done, right away, Pops," Vista bowed before exiting the room.

Whitebeard looked down at Luna and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA! You, Luna are full of surprises. Now before you leave, I have one question to ask you. Would you like to join my crew and receive my mark?"

It did not even take a second for Luna to answer him, that she said, "Yes, I would love to join you guys. As this place is the only place that I am willing to call home."

"That's wonderful. And this requires a celebration. So lets party," Whitebeard announced to everyone, while he was very pleased that Luna agreed to join his family.

When they heard the word party, they broke out the sake and started drinking their weight in sake. Somehow Thatch got Luna involved in a drinking contest with him and Luna was able to out drink him which was a total shock to everyone else, because the only people who could out drink Thatch was Whitebeard and Shanks. The partying and the drinking lasted way into the night.

**(Scene Break)**

"Ow, ow, ow," Luna whimpered when she woke up late that morning, clutching her head as it throbbed in pain. Looking around, she realizes that there are two things wrong. The first thing that is wrong is that she is not in her room. Second is that she has only her panties and chest wraps on and also she is in bed with Thatch who's arm is around her waist.

Quickly and quietly, she got herself free from Thatch's arm and began to search for her clothes. Once she was dressed, she made her way to her room to get some fresh clean clothes and get a bath. Thankfully, she was the only one up and about that she could see at that time of the day.

"Note to self: don't ever drink that much sake again," Luna muttered as she took a bath. Also, she is grateful for was that she is still a virgin and did not do the tango last night. If she wanted to have sex, she wants to remember it and be with someone that she approves of. She just hopes that Thatch does not remembers a thing from last night.

**AN: I hope that you like chapter four. It sort of popped into my head about an hour ago. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Now on to the results of the voting:**

**Shanks- 16**

**Ace- 16**

**Whitebeard- 7**

**Marco- 6**

**Mihawk- 6**

**Wow, we have a tie. Okay, now you have to vote for either Shanks or Ace. Good luck and thanks for your votes.**

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**grinninglikemad- thanks for your review and I am very glad that this story makes you happy.**

**daniii- thanks for your vote.**

**Hello- thanks for your review and vote.**

**taco- well, she does not have to be paired with Whitebeard. I was unsure with whom to pair her with, that is why I have this poll going on. Thanks for your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish that I did, but I don't.

It has been several days since the party and thankfully, hardly no one really remembers what happened that night. So it was safe to say that Thatch does not remember going to bed with Luna and she was very happy about that. Well, yesterday, someone had accidentally called her 'mom', and so most thought it was a joke as they too, began calling her 'mom'. At first, she did not know what to think, but since then, Luna got used to it.

Today, was the day that Jimbei who is a fishman, arrives to see if there was any explanation about her ability to control water and also to help to control that ability. Thankfully, Marco described Jimbei to her, so she won't freak out when she meets him.

Right now, Luna and her men were making sure that they have a whole list of what they needed ready before they reached the next island. When Marco's head popped in the door way and said, "Hey, mom, Jimbei is here to see you. He's with Pops."

A tick developed above her left eye, she put her things down and told the others to continue with what they were doing. So Luna followed Marco to where this Jimbei was. On the way there, she asked, "Why do you keep calling me, 'mom'?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know. But it fits you as you keep this ship clean and make sure that everyone is eating healthy and doesn't get sick. In my mind, that is what moms do for their family, no matter how big their family gets."

Luna sighed as she decided to give up on changing her new nickname. Once she and Marco got up on deck, there was Pops and who she believes to be Jimbei. He was huge and sort of scary, but has a friendly air about him.

"Here she is, Jimbei. Jimbei meet Luna, we just call her mom. Mom meet Jimbei." Whitebeard introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Jimbei," Luna said as she shook his hand or web hand in this case.

"Same here, mom," Jimbei replied, before turning to Whitebeard. "It looks like you that you got a mother now on board the ship. I do believe that all families should have two parents. Where did you find her?"

Whitebeard chuckled as he indicated for everyone to take a seat, before answering, "You can say that she just dropped out of the sky."

Jimbei shook his head and took a closer look at Luna and said, "She does not look to be an angel from one of the Sky Islands that I usually hear about. Whenever the World Government calls a meeting among us Warlords, nowadays."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow as he shared a look with his first mate, Marco. This was news that the World Government is talking about the Sky Islands, usually they don't talk about those islands. Luna asked Jimbei, "Why would the government be talking about the Sky Islands?"

Jimbei sighed as he told her what he knew about what's going on, "Well, from what I heard, about a month ago, a man name Eneru decided that he was god as he had eaten a logia type of devil fruit which turned his body into lightning, had taken over the main group of islands. It was said that the government sent an admiral up there to deal with him, but he came back fried and his nervous system shot, but the admiral will recover from his wounds in due time. For now, the World Government would leave Eneru alone and let them be."

Whitebeard and the other commanders thought of when they first found Luna and how her nervous system was shot as well. As they looked closer at her, they saw that she kind of have a face of one of those angels that they met a long time ago. Luna shifted uncomfortable as she saw that everyone was staring at her.

Whitebeard turned to Jimbei and said, "When we found her, it was a little bit over a month ago, but from what you have told us, it was before the government did anything about. It is safe to say, that mom is from the Sky Islands, and Eneru did a number on her."

"Oh?" Jimbei was now curious.

Marco spoke up this time, "I was the one who found mom first. She was falling down from the sky, she was severely injured and her nervous system was shot as well."

Jimbei looked at Luna for a moment, before turning to Marco to say, "So she is from the Sky Islands."

Luna spoke up after he said that and said, "We don't know as I don't remember a thing before waking up on _Moby Dick_ over a month ago. It sounds like there is a good possibility that I am from the Sky Islands."

Jimbei shook his head and asked, "Was there a reason for calling me over here, Pops?"

Whitebeard smiled as he said, "It seems that mom has the same ability as you that comes to controlling water and the sea."

Jimbei's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw a ball of sea water hovering around. He turned to Luna who shrugged as she looked embarrassed and said, "I practiced this last week to get my control better and this is the best that I can do."

"Amazing, I never heard of an angel having any sort of control over the sea. Its very rare for someone other than a mermaid or a fishman to have that ability. You're the first one who is human to have it. Unless there was a fishman or mermaid in your background as well as an angel." Jimbei continue to think how Luna would have this ability when humans normally don't have it.

Suddenly, Jimbei stood up and offer his hand to Luna who took it and he said to her, "Well then, I believe that I can help you with your control over the sea."

And he began to show her how to control the sea and make it do what her asks for. Everyone then knew that the meeting was over and they went and did whatever they needed to do.

**(Scene Break)**

_Back in America…_

Severus Snape was glad that he took the advice of Miss Lovegood and went with them to the Americas to escape the chaos that was in England. From what he had last heard, the ministry was accusing almost every pureblood or half-blood of being Death Eaters. And also they were killing off almost every magical creature that was still around.

America and the other nations in the world were allowing magical families and magical creature a safe place to go as they all believe that England is going too far with its purebloods and what not. And also there is a rumor going around that the Dark Lord was dead. It was true, because the dark mark on his arm had vanished without a trace.

Snape was very happy here in America even though he was staying in the same house as the Lovegoods that Anna Potter bought for them before she was killed. He regretted not being nice to her. As he thought back, he noticed that she was nothing like her brother and father. The Potter family acted like that they only had one child and that was the Boy-Who-Lived. It was sickening. Clearly fame went to their heads more than he thought it did.

He remembered when it was revealed that Anna Potter was the chosen one of the prophecy; the Headmaster used every single spell and ritual to bring back Anna from the veil. He had little success. Snape was happy as it meant that Anna had a new chance at life. When the Headmaster returned from the Ministry of Magic and told him what had happen and the true behind that night. Snape told the Headmaster about the prophecy that he had overheard. But the Headmaster said it was a fake and that it was not true. Snape right there and then told the Headmaster where he could stuff his ideas and said that he had quit his job as a Professor.

When he got to America with the Lovegoods, he thought that he was doom to insanity, but when they reached the place that Miss Lovegood had inherited from Anna. It was a beautiful sight; it was a four bedroom house with a basement that was converted into a potions lab of his dreams. It had two green houses filled with plants that could be used in most of his potions and a few others that he has no idea what they are. Apparently, Anna Potter loved making potions and was a master at it according to Miss Lovegood. The best part was that the house or mansion in his mind was located out in the county away from the cities, but was not too far from a major city like New York City. So that they could be still near a major magical community.

He would never admit it that he almost drool at the sight of the books in the potions section. Apparently, Anna took to copying every single book in the Potter library and Hogwarts library/Restriction Section and transferred them to here. It was a entire wing that was converted into a library. He asked Miss Lovegood how Anna could afford all of this when is was common knowledge that the Potters never gave her any money. According to Luna, Anna made very wise investments here in America and kept most of her money here as well. There were even books that he would have killed to have.

Now, he uses his time to research that he always wanted to do. Maybe, just maybe living here with the Lovegood family was not a bad thing after all. And also the American Magical Government is supporting his research as well. He should have paid better attention to Anna Potter, her notes on simple and complex potions and how to improve them was amazing. There were things that he never thought of, but somehow she did. When the magical government asked for the name of his research project, he gave the project the prefect name, _'Anna Potter's Research'_. He felt that it was his way of honoring her properly and easing his guilt over her death. Anna Potter was too young to go through what she went through. He just hopes that where ever she was that she was just happy.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Now on to the results of your voting:**

**Shanks: 27**

**Ace: 24**

**So congratulation to those who voted for Luna (Anna)/Shanks pairing. As for making this pairing work, Luna (Anna) will travel with Shanks for a while before going back and staying with Whitebeard for a while. **

**I have a very important announcement to make: Luffy will be a girl and will be paired with Ace. She will have the same devil fruit powers as usual. Don't worry about that.**

**Please review, you know that you want to. Have a good day everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

_Somewhere in England…_

Everything was in chaos and the world knew it. And due to the amount of chaos going on, a lot of family lines ended like the Malfoys and the Potters. The Potter line came to a sad end when the Dark Lord found out where they were hiding and killed them all off, but he was killed by the killing curse that was fired by an American Auror. It seemed that the rest of the world finally had enough of the chaos and decided to step in and stop it all. The rest of the world agreed to step in and reform Europe and get them out of the Dark Ages and into their time.

Families like Weasleys, Diggory, Tonks, Lupin, and some others had already left the country and now is in America. The Weasleys that moved consist of the twins who opened many prank stores in both the magical world and the muggle world. Charlie is working for a dragon reverse in the Nevada desert and also is dating a local girl that lives on the reverse with the dragon handlers. Bill and Fleur moved next door to the Lovegoods and Snape which was about five miles away. And Percy is now married to Penelope who gave birth to twins, and is now teaching law at the local magical school. And Arthur is learning how to combine muggle things with magic and he loves his new job very much. While Molly, Ginny, and Ronald all stayed in England believing that everything was okay and Ginny believed that soon she would marry James Jr. and get the whole Potter Fortune, and Ronald just wanted the fame that came with being friends with the Potters. But sadly, they all died when the Dark Lord attacked the Potter family.

Now since the Potter family is dead, Luna was given everything as Anna Potter willed everything that she owned to her. So now, Luna got everything that Molly, Ginny, and Ron wanted. But in the end, Luna would give it all up just to have her best friend and sister back in her life. Luna believes that her mother and sister were watching over her while her father and new uncle, Snape watched over her in the real life. Right now, she is sitting with her new boyfriend, Ryan who gained the approval from both her father and Snape.

**(Scene Break)**

For a couple of months now, Jimbie has been stopping by quite often to teach Luna new moves that would help her with her control of water. And right now, she invented a move that lets her travel between ships to make sure that they were kept clean and well organized. The second ship also has its own cleaning crew as well.

Today was different though, tension was so thick in the air, that anybody could cut it with a knife. Apparently another Emperor was coming to visit and today would be the day that he would arrived. Luna was informed of this a week ago, so she would have time to make sure that everything was clean for the arrival.

Right now, everyone was on deck waiting for Shanks, a fellow Emperor to arrive with his crew. Whitebeard had Luna stand with the commanders as he said that she is the mother of the Whitebeard Pirates and is a very important person in the crew.

As they were standing there, suddenly a mind blowing pressure fell upon the Whitebeard Pirates and most of them passed out. Luna noticed for the first time, a red ship with a dragon like figure head, was beside the _Moby Dick._

_So this the __Red Force__ that Marco told me about_, Luna thought. The pressure was giving her a slight headache, before it was suddenly gone. Walking towards them was a man with red hair and he was dragging along a huge bag full of something.

Shanks looked around at the commanders and Whitebeard and saw that there was a woman with a scar over her left eye among them. He was surprised. The woman was very beautiful as he got closer, he saw that she has long black hair that was braided, but what got him, was her bright green emerald eyes. Looking around the ship, he noticed it was cleaner than the last time, he was here. It must have been her doing.

"Whitebeard, I did not know that you were starting another division. Is the woman their new commander?" Shanks asked as he set the peace offering in front of Whitebeard. Whenever an Emperor wants to visit another Emperor, they always have to bring a peace offering with them.

Whitebeard looked at Shanks long and hard, before answering, "No, Luna is the mother of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"The Mother! Is she a bit young to be your wife, you old geezer? But boy, I did not think that you had it in you. Good catch by the way." Shanks said. For some reason, he felt disappointed that she was already taken. He would love to get to know her a bit more.

Whitebeard started laughing at what Shanks had just said, while his commanders were slowly shifting away from Luna as they felt the anger coming off of her. He replied, "Ain't my wife, but I would not mind if she did marry me. Luna comes from the Sky Islands."

"The Sky Islands! But she doesn't have wings like the angels from there!" Shanks exclaimed. So the beauty is from the Sky Islands, interesting. "I think that I would like to get to know her a bit more then."

**(Scene Break)**

It has been a day since Shanks and his crew arrived and they are going to stay for a good week. About a day of partying, a friend of Shanks, Hawk-Eye Mihawk showed up and challenged Shanks to a duel even though Shanks was very drunk. Mihawk decided to stay when he saw Luna as she was in a drinking contest with Shanks. So far, Luna did not seemed to be as drunk as Shanks even though she drank as much as him.

Mihawk took one look at her and said to Shanks, "I don't remember hearing that Whitebeard had an angel from one of the Sky Islands in his crew."

Marco was passing by when he heard what Mihawk had said and replied, "Luna fell from the sky recently and decided to join Pops' crew. She is our mother."

Mihawk got up and walked over to where Luna was and said, "Hello, beautiful. Why don't we go somewhere more private and get to know each other a bit better."

Mihawk expected for her to say yes and he would fuck her until she was screaming his name and passes out from the amount of pleasure from their love making. But what he did not except was for her to get up, walked up to him, and knee him in his balls as hard as she could and said, "I don't mess with perverts like you."

Everyone was quiet as they witnessed what happened. They could not believe their eyes, the famous ladies man; Mihawk was kneed in the balls by a woman who was known as the mother of the Whitebeard Pirates. It made sense that she did not take shit from perverts. Soon, the snickering began until it turned into laughter. They all knew that one day; a woman was not going to fall for Mihawk's charm. Even though, they all pitied him, because of the pain and what Luna had done. They knew that he deserved it.

**AN: I hope that you all like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone and Happy Easter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't, so I have to make due. So please don't sue, I am really not worth. And also, I just hope that FF doesn't take down my story for whatever crappy reason that they have.

Yesterday, Shanks and them finally left the _Moby Dick_ and went back to wherever they came from. Luna had a wonderful time with Shanks and got to know him a bit better. Even though Shanks loves to get drunk or have duels with that perverted bastard Mihawk (Shanks pretends that dueling Mihawk is not his favorite thing to do, he lies, and he loves it.) Shanks is a caring guy, who in his own way thinks of others. He even offered to take her on his ship to the East Blue in a few years. She told him that she would think on it, but whispered to Shanks, that she would go with him once she is sure that Pops and the rest of the crew of Whitebeard can keep their ships clean on their own. Even Mihawk had offered to take her on his small boat, so and I quote 'So we can see the other islands and then stop at my island to relax a bit' end of quote. That earned him a trip to the medical bay from the severe beating that Luna gave. Apparently, Mihawk does not know when to give up on Luna. **(Which in the end, it will give us more entertainment for us, so we, the readers and the writer, would have something to laugh at.) **

Anyways, Whitebeard had _Moby Dick_ anchor off of the opposite side of the island away from the major village as this island is not one of the islands under Whitebeard's protection, so it's a big risk for them to even stop here as this island is known for the marine admirals' pit stop before continuing the New World or the second half of the Grand Line. But they needed supplies and to restock the food pantry with enough food to last them until they reached one of their own islands. So right now, Luna and some of the crew were traveling to the good sized city as they were not known as pirates and they could blend in with the people better. They just hope that no one would recognized Luna as the mother of the Whitebeard pirates as the rumor and the description of her already made it to the ears of the marines.

When they got to the market place that was located beside the harbor, Luna and the others had to hold back a groan as they saw an admiral walking off of a warship.

"Just our luck," One of the guys muttered loud enough for only them to hear. Even though they could not show or say anything about agreeing to that statement. They knew that they had to quick with their shopping or there could be some trouble coming their way.

Luna moved so her face would not been seen by the admiral. After giving directions on what to do, all six of them went their separate ways. It was a good thing that Luna had covered up her scar and her tattoo of Whitebeard's symbol on her right upper arm with some make up as there were marines all over the place. Suddenly, she felt like someone was staring at her. Lifting up her head, she nearly had a heart attack; it was the admiral staring at her. The admiral wore a white and blue cap with the word marine on the front, also he had hibiscus tattoos on his neck and it seemed to travel down to his collar bone, even though he had a maroon colored suit on, he was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt underneath. He had a weird glint in his eyes, but Luna knew it was time to get out of there.

_**(Scene Break)**_

After an hour of shopping and hurrying through it at such a fast pace. All six of them met where they decided to meet when they were done shopping. She was about to say something, when her body screamed for her move. So she jumped to the side and just in time too, as she and the others saw a fist made out of magma hit the ground where she was just standing a few seconds ago.

"So you're the mother of the Whitebeard pirates. Tell me, where are your wings, angel?" So this man recognizes her as an angel from the Sky Islands in the sky.

"I don't have to answer you, admiral," Luna snapped at the admiral, before throwing her purchases at Peter. "Take my things and get back to the ship. I will hold him off, and then I will catch up with you."

Luna had a look in her eyes that simply told them to not argue with her, but do what she says. With a nod and a last look back, the men left running towards the _Moby Dick. _

The admiral smirked as he said, "Like that will help you or your friends. No woman can fight a man, let alone an admiral, even if they were a pirate or marine themselves."

Luna knew the game that the marine was playing and she was not going to fall for that old trick. He was trying to get her angry enough that it clouds her mind and made her easy prey for him. It may have worked on others, but it won't work on her as she knew how to keep a level head on her shoulders. Two can play at that game.

The admiral tilted his head when he noticed the smug look on her face. She stated, "I guess that you are trying to over compensate for something that you lack or is that attitude a result of being single as no woman in their right mind would want a man who is a hot head!"

Suddenly, there was snickering that could be heard and off to the side was another admiral who was wearing a yellow stripe suit.

"Damn, you admirals sure do pop up out of the woodwork, now," Luna stated. Even though, she is not showing it, she was very nervous that another admiral showed up.

"You don't know anything, pirate scum!" The admiral snapped as he lunged at her with his fist of magma. Wow, he was really angry as Luna could almost see the heat coming off of him as well as stream.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a phoenix made out of blue fire flying towards her.

"Sorry, admirals, it seems that I won't be in your lovely company any longer. And please, teach Hot Head here, how to treat a woman properly or it will get him killed one of this days." With that, Luna jumped into the air and landed on the back of Marco, who did a 180 and flew back to the _Moby Dick_.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Whitebeard could not believe his ears, when he heard what had happened and how Luna handled the situation. After Marco came back with Luna on his back, they quickly lifted the anchor and set sail while traveling at a fast pace, thanks to Luna's ability over water. Finally, after they were safe from the marines and the admirals, Whitebeard demanded that Luna tell him what happened before Marco came and got her.

"Let me get this straight, two admirals, Kizaru and Akainu, showed up. You insulted Akainu by stating that he was overcompensating for something he lacks and then commanded Kizaru to teach him how to treat a lady and with a threat all in one," Whitebeard did not whether to laugh or be angry with the admirals for going after Luna.

"Admiral 'Hot Headed' Akainu. That has a nice ring to it," Jozu said as he thought about it.

Luna laughed as well, but she added, "From what I saw, he was really hot headed."

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Next chapter will have Akainu's POV. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. And a thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed the last chapter and my story. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**(Scene Break)**_

Admiral Akainu was sitting behind his desk at the Marine Headquarters at Marineford. He had just arrived after returning from the New World, while Admiral Kizaru continued on to the West Blue for a vacation and a chance to visit his family. So Admiral Akainu just sat there, staring at the one thing that can for sure defeated him every single time and that was paperwork that was in front of him, thinking. There were rumors going around that Whitebeard and his crew and alliance got themselves a mother. A young woman who was considered an angel from the sky islands. According to the rumors, she was attacked the same way that General Matthews was when he went up there to see what's going on.

The description that they got from an unnamed source, told them that the angel had hair that was black as midnight, her skin had a nice tan to it, and also that the young woman was small compared to the others, but there was something odd about the description that they were given and that was about her eyes. Their source said that her eyes were like the brightest and clearest emeralds and also that one could get lost in them. At first, he did not believe it as there was no one on this planet with green eyes, it was unheard of.

But a few days ago, when he and Admiral Kizaru stopped at Teardrop Town **(not a real town, just made it up) **to relax and pick up some much needed supplies, he just walked around the early morning market when he first saw her.

The young woman was beautiful; she was one of those rare beauties. She could have be mistaken as a siren from the old legend. He personally did not know much about the legend as some of the higher ups did. From what the legend says a siren was a woman with unseen beauty, and has the ability to control the sea and its weather. But another part of the legend states that they are known to kill sailors who travel through their waters.

Akainu saw that the young woman was with a small group of men, he felt his gut telling him to keep an eye on her. So after her group split and went their own separate ways, he followed the woman from a safe distance. After a while, Akainu could tell that she knew that she was being followed as she began looking around for him. Once their eyes met, he felt that his heart turned to a block of ice at the sight of her eyes, after she spotted him, she turned away quickly. Her eyes were like emeralds, the brightest and the clearest emeralds that were ever seen.

It was her, the woman who was the mother of the Whitebeard Pirates. She did fit the description of an angel, but also was a perfect match for the old legend of the siren. When he confronted her and her small group of men, he thought that he could capture her at least and make her see that she was going down the wrong path. She would be a fine wife for a marine someday. But his plans went down the drain when she began insulting him. Unluckily, Kizaru was there when she insulted him and Kizaru got a kick out of it. She even had the nerve to call him a 'hot head' and he just got the feeling that soon every pirate would be calling him that. Well, at least, he got her name. Luna. It was such a shame that a beautiful woman like her had to become a pirate.

Suddenly, a low ranking officer walked into his office, saluted, handed him a newly made wanted poster, and then left after saluting again. The new wanted poster had her picture and he read what was written underneath the picture:

**LUNA**

**SIREN OF THE OLD LEGEND**

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**100,000,000 BELI**

At first, Akainu was surprised at the amount of the bounty was on her head, but he understood, because she had to be very powerful to be in charge of pirates like the Whitebeard Pirates. It looks like the higher ups thought of the legend when they saw her picture and read through his written report.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_A week later…_

It was getting pretty crowded on the two ships, including the _Moby Dick_, since Pops had been 'adopting' more sons than they had room for. So they were headed back to Water 7 to wait for their new ship to be built. And hopefully, this time, no one falls from the sky, injured.

"Teech (?)! Please eat like a human being, instead of like an animal!" Luna demanded. Marshall D. Teech (?) was one of the new members to the Whitebeard crew and family that joined about two weeks ago. And since he joined, he had been like an animal in manners (meaning that he really did not have them) which irritated Luna to no end. All he ever does is eat.

Teech just grunted and continued to eat like an animal. Luna just sighed and gave up and left the cafeteria to see if the others were doing their duties. There was something off about Teech, but she decided to just keep an eye on him in case he tries anything.

"Mom! Mom! You need to see this," Marco yelled as he came running towards her.

Before she could ask what was going on, a new wanted poster was stuffed into her hands and her jaw almost hit the floor as she saw it was her own wanted poster. She felt faint when she saw the amount of her bounty.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you, if you want a big bounty like this, find a marine Admiral and insult them," Luna joked which caused them to laugh like a pack of hyenas.

"My dear, your picture does not even do you justice," Another member of the crew named Thatch exclaimed with hearts coming out of his eyes as he hugged her from behind.

Luna wiggled out of Thatch's hug, but did not noticed that the rest of the men were giving Thatch glares that could kill him a thousand times over each, and responded, "Thanks Thatch. That's very sweet of you to say. Does Pops know about this yet?"

Marco nodded his head as he glared at Thatch and answered, "Of course, almost had a heart attack when he saw it. He believes that you're the first one on his crew to receive their first bounty of a hundred million beli. Its really amazing."

The other crewmates that made up her crazy insane family who were around them nodded their heads in agreement.

Luna smiled. Thatch then spoke up and asked, "Why are they calling her 'Siren of the Old Legend'?"

Marco was clueless as he shrugged his shoulders. Then a voice behind them said, "I believe that I can answer that for you."

Luna turned and saw it was Jimbie, a fishman who is an ally of Pops, and also the one who was helping Luna to control her power better and not accidentally hurt someone with it.

Whitebeard who appeared out of thin air beside them spoke up, making everyone jump in surprise, "Good to see you again, Jimbie. I must admit that I know that a siren somehow allures sailors to their deaths. But the World Government probably been spreading false rumors and that they have more information about sirens as they were the ones who gave her that title."

Jimbie make the gesture to get comfortable as it was going to take a while to explain. Jimbie began, "Well, when Luna was first introduced to me and after the visit, I went back to Fishman Island to look in the Royal Library in search of any records of humans with the ability to control the sea. It took a couple of weeks or searching through the library before I came across an ancient scroll that dated back over six hundred years ago. It had information about a race known as sirens."

"Sirens are actually cousins to us, fishpeople, but unlike us, sirens were born with the ability to control the seas and its weather. Sirens, even though they are related to fishpeople they look like a human, but they can breathe under water and they can ever swim faster than a mermaid. There are several traits that someone can use to tell if the other is a siren."

Thatch leaned forward and asked curiously, "What are the traits, Jimbie –sama?"

Jimbie shifted around for a few seconds before explaining even further, "There are several. The first is that most sirens are born female, its very rare for a siren to be male. The second trait is that a siren has beauty like no other. The third is that they have a very calm personality, but when angered, no one can stand against that force of nature. But the most telling trait of a siren is their emerald green eyes."

Everyone was in shock as they stared at Luna and then at Jimbie. Luna, on the other hand, was stunned with the new information that Jimbie was telling them.

Jozu then asked Jimbie, "What happened to the sirens, since we only are hearing about them now?"

Jimbie sighed sadly as he responded, "About five hundred years ago, the World Government decided that the sirens were too dangerous to let them live as they did not take too kindly to people who were hunting us fishpeople. The sirens would kill them off, there were a few that the sirens would let through because they just wanted to visit and study our culture. So the government began killing them off and it took them fifty years to do so. So its very shocking to find out that a siren is still alive."

Whitebeard grunted and then said, "Typical, its very well known that if the government doesn't like if people have more power than them. How many people know about Luna on Fishman Island, Jimbie?"

Jimbie looked sheepish and he looked away before answering, "Everyone, since they received her wanted posted. So basically, the whole island is very excited that a siren is still alive and that the World Government had failed."

Everyone looked very shaken at the news, but Luna was very scared at the thought of being hunted by the government for being a siren and she had a feeling that there is more, so she asked, "Jimbie, what is going to happen to me now that the government knows that I exist?"

Jimbie got up and walked over to Luna and hugged her for a minute, before letting go and answering her question, "Nothing. No one in their right mind will go up against Pops and the Whitebeard Alliance as they know that it would e the most idiotic thing to do and they know that they won't win."

Whitebeard spoke up as he had a feeling that Jimbie had more to say, "Is there anything else that you need to tell us, Jimbie?"

Jimbie chuckled and replied, "King Neptune had ordered me to teach Luna how to control her powers, how to breathe under water, and how to really swim. Since Luna does not have a mother to teach her about these things, the King believes that I will be the next best choice. And as soon as possible, King Neptune wants to meet Luna and he wants me to personally bring her to him."

Luna's jaw dropped to the ground as she exclaimed loudly, "King Neptune wants to meet me!"

With that Luna fainted as it became too much for her mind to handle and her brain just shut down from the shock. So everything in Luna's vision went black and she knew no more, causing everyone to panic.

**AN: I hope that all of you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice weekend, everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9 Omake

**Mother**

**Chapter 9 Omake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. And a thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed the last chapter and my story. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**(Scene Break)**_

It has been a month since that shocking news and Jimbie has been teaching Luna how to control her powers. But it has been slow going, but thankfully, Jimbie was very patient with her. So far Luna can only make a good size wave and also control it for only about an hour. According to Jimbie, Luna is making good process in her ability. He even admitted that it took him almost three months, just to do that much.

But right now, Luna was in bed with the flu and everyone was pretty much worried about her. And Luna was getting pretty annoyed, because it seems to be every fifteen minutes that someone would come to her room and ask her if she was feeling any better. Finally, the head nurse, Will, threatened everyone to stay away from her and not to bother her, while she was sick.

After a couple of hours of much needed sleep, Luna woke up and saw Will entering her room with a small bowl of hot soup and a small glass of water, since Luna could not keep anything solid down and ended up doing the up chuck.

"Good to see you awake, Luna. How are you feeling?" Will asks as she checked Luna's temperature, before handing Luna her food.

Luna groaned in pain as she tried to sit up in her bed as she wanted to eat something as she was starving. She answered softly, "I feel a little bit better since my nap, but I still ache all over."

Will nodded and then told her, "Everything seems to be going good, you will be over this flu in a few days."

"That sounds good to me. But I have to wonder what I will be seeing once I get out of bed," Luna wondered to herself, before finishing off the soup and the glass of water.

When Luna looked up and saw the confusion on Will's face, she explained, "I was just wondering on what type of mess that I will be seeing once I am allowed to get out of bed."

Will's expression turned blank and no emotions were present as the nurse simply stated, "Just remember that they did their best."

Will left the room before Luna could question her, shrugging her shoulders, Luna went back to sleep.

**(Scene Break)**

_A few day later…_

Luna walked out of the bath, feeling clean and feeling more like a woman than she did during the last few days. So far, where she has been looked to be clean, not perfectly, but good enough. Suddenly her stomach growled, so Luna stopped by her room and dropped off her things and made her way to the kitchens.

Opening the door, Luna looked inside and saw something that she first thought as a nightmare. Rubbing her eyes and reopening them again, the scene in front of her did not change one bit. The cafeteria and the kitchens were one big unforgettable mess. Food was stuck on the ceiling and the walls and the tables and everywhere that Luna thought it was not possible. Everyone, including the Captain, was laying all around on the floor, the tables, and some in food.

Luna could not believe her eyes, she was only sick for a couple of days, the place was perfectly clean, and now it looked like before she started to clean. Luna looked around and saw barrels of sake and beer. She closed the door behind her and locked it, so no one could escape from what she was about to unleash. She was about to open her mouth when she spotted Shanks and his crew and that perverted Mihawk.

Things added up in Luna's mind and she knew that the men in front of her were going to waking up with a huge hangover. Well, Luna decided that she did not care for their condition; they will have to work through their hangover until they get this place spotless.

"WHAT HAVE YOU IDOITS DONE TO THIS PLACE!?" Luna roared, causing everyone to jerk awake and most of them were covering their ears as their headaches were becoming too unbearable now.

"Please, keep your voice down, got a massive hangover," Shanks pleaded. The look on Luna's face made most of the Whitebeard crew and the Captain himself, sober up immediately.

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT YOU HAVE A HANGOVER! NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL THIS PLACE IS SPOTLESS AND THAT INCLUDES YOU, SHANKS AND YOUR CREW AND MIHAWK! The cleaning supplies are in that closet and if ANYONE tries to escape, they will be cleaning every square inch of the Moby Dick with a toothbrush and I don't care if you are from a different crew," Luna threatened as she unlocked the door and left. Everyone got up slowly and began picking up their garbage.

Marco looked at Whitebeard and said quietly, "I hope that she doesn't go to the laundry room, since you got at it last night."

Whitebeard paled as they all heard an enraged scream that promised death, echoed throughout the ship, "WHITEBEARD!"

**AN: I hope that you all like this. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: Training Part 1

**Mother**

**Chapter 10: Training Part 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of One Piece. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank you' to all of those who faved, followed, and or wrote a review for this or any of my stories, it means a lot to me and other authors to have your support and encouragement.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Luna could not believe what had happened to the ship while she was sick with the flu. It was like the ship had not been cleaned for about six months, it was that bad off. She even put a rule in place: 'No sake until the ship is clean and approved and yes, that means you, Shanks and your crew.' Boy did Shanks really move and clean like never before. Ben Beckman looked like his birthday came early this year as he finally found ou what he had to do to make Shanks do his chores.

Luna had to kick Mihawk's ass several times, because he tried to sneak away when she was not looking. Still, Mihawk tries to get into her pants more than a few times. It was so very annoying and it seems that Mihawk made it his life's goal to get her into his bed.

Apparently, Luna had to hide his sword in order to get Mihawk to help clean up. It basically took everyone a couple of days, before Luna declared it was clean enough and that they could go and also that they are allowed to have sake once again. Once the sword was in his hand again, Mihawk could not leave fast enough, but Shanks stopped long enough to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. And much to the shock of the Whitebeard Pirates and the Captain himself, Luna did not scream and slap him; instead she just blushed and giggled. Shanks left with a huge smile on his face.

**(Scene Break)**

_A couple of days later…_

Whitebeard decided it was time to check on some of the islands that were under his protection and stay at least for a couple of days on each island. Jimbie decided to tag along because he would use that time to teach Luna some things and they needed a beach to do it at.

The first island was beautiful and Luna just loved it at the first sight of it. It was a tropical island. The temperature was perfect; it was not too cool or too hot to even move about. And there were so many different kinds of flowers that it was simply amazing to see. Her favorite flower was a very sweet smelling one and it was so huge and strong that it could be used as a chair, except it was a man eating flower. Luna was surprised that this island could exist in the New World.

The people who are living on the island were extremely happy and excited to see them arrive. They even threw a huge all night party for them. According to Thatch, the people regarded Whitebeard and them as their saviors as they put a stop to other pirates coming and destroying their villages and even some of the pirates would capture them and sell them as slaves to the nobles or anyone who afford to buy slaves.

When the people found out that she was a siren from the sea that fell from the sky like an angel and now was called Mom. They set up another chair next to Whitebeard and basically forced her to sit in it for the rest of the night. But one of the most embarrassing things happened to her when the little children came running up to her and called her Grandma, much to everyone's surprise and amusement. She was so getting teased later on by the rest of the crew as she too young to be called a Grandma just yet. It was cute, but it would have been even cuter if it was not done to her. After that, everyone began to tease her by calling her grandma occasionally.

**(Scene Break)**

_The next morning…_

Jimbie had woken Luna up very early as the sun was just rising. He had decided to start her training as the tide was coming in and that made it the perfect time to start this type of training. Luna had to get dressed in an emerald green bikini that Thatch had gotten her while she was recovering from her injuries. She had to eat a very light breakfast.

So now she and Jimbie are sitting cross leg, waist deep in the ocean water. Luckily, the water was warm and comfortable. Jimbie is trying to teach Luna how to breathe under water like her ancestors all of those centuries ago. Normally it was the mother who taught the children these skills at a very young age. But since Luna did not have a mother and no memory, the responsibility fell on Jimbie's shoulders and he did not mind doing it at all. Infact, he felt honored that he would be teaching the siren these skills.

"Okay," Jimbie began to instruct Luna. "You need to be totally relaxed. Start breathing deeply, in and out, in and out. Relax your body. Stretch out your senses through the ocean water. The ocean and you are one being that is working together. Keep up the deep breathing."

Luna soon felt the connection between her and the ocean, soon Luna began sensing life that lives in the ocean waters. Soon Jimbie's voice faded into the background and then it soon faded into nothing. Suddenly, a hand gently grabbed her shoulder, waking her from the trance like state that she was in. Luna opened her eyes and saw that she was under water with Jimbie. It did not take long for her to realize that she was breathing under water with perfect ease.

Jimbie felt pride and was very proud of Luna's progress. He had been trying to her teach her how to breathe under water for the last several weeks now, and after slow progress, Luna finally got it down.

Jimbie gave her a proud smile, "Congratulations Mom! I believe that you got this skill down, but I want you to walk around while remaining under water for a couple of more hours and keep practicing. I will inform Pops of your progress, before leaving for Fishman Island. While I am gone, I want you to keep on practicing breathing under water for a couple of hours every day."

Luna gave him a huge smile and a hug before walking around, looking and studying things that surround her.

**(Scene Break)**

On the Moby Dick…

Jimbie is standing in front of Pops, dripping sea water on the deck as he had just climbed out of the ocean.

"So how is our Mom doing?" Whitebeard asked.

Jimbie gave him a proud smile, before answering, "Mom finally got the skill of breathing under water down. I told her to keep practicing for a couple of more hours today and to keep on practicing for a couple of hours every day."

"That sounds like wonderful news and we should celebrate her progress when Mom comes back," Whitebeard announced. Like Shanks, Whitebeard looks for any reason or excuse to throw a party and to get as drunk as possible.

"I have to return to Fishman Island to give a report to the King about Mom's progress and also to research the next step of Mom's training.

You think that people would organize the royal library by now, but no, everything is in chaos that you can't really find what you are looking for." Jimbie stated.

Everyone chuckled at Jimbie pouting at the thought of returning to the library. Thatch asked, "Why don't you request for help in looking for the books then?"

Jimbie gave them a small grin as he answered, "I did request for help in searching, but they are not having any real luck in finding anything."

Marco thought of something and asked Jimbie, "Why are the books on sirens scattered throughout the library in the first place?"

Jimbie's expression turned serious as he answered, "Because when the World Government officially declared the siren race has been wiped out, they gave the order that if anyone had any written documents on the sirens that it should be destroyed immediately. But there were scholars who ignored the order and they were killed and their things were destroyed. So when the Government came knocking on our door, they witnessed a huge burning of those books. Here is the thing, we tricked them. Since the sirens are part of our history and we did not want to loose that in case one would show up like Mom did, then we could help them if needed."

Vista asked curiously, "How did you trick the World Government?"

Jimbie gave them a huge grin, "We switched the covers on the books and then mixed the library up, so the books could stay safe. We were just lucky that the government people didn't check the contents of those books first before we burned them."

Whitebeard asked, "Then if you didn't burn them, what did you really burn?"

Jimbie gave them a one word answer, "Porn."

That one word sent everyone on the deck into rib cracking laughter. Some of them were laughing so hard that they fell on the floor as their legs were unable to hold them up any longer. They could imagine the expressions of the men's faces as they watched their porn being burned and the government actually believing that the merpeople were sad to see part of their history being destroyed.

**AN: I apologize a lot for the long update. I just had a writer's block and also life was kicking my ass at the time. I hope that you like it. Please write a review telling me what you think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone. And a Happy New Year!**

**Posted: December 26, 2014**


End file.
